Loshadka
Loshadka (Little horse) is a song by a Russian rock musician Nike (Nayk) Borzov, first came out in the album Voz'mi svoyu suku na ruki by the band Infektsiya. It is written from the point of view of a drug smuggler who sings about his hard life, representing self as a little horse. Lyrics Russian= Ya malen'kaya loshadka I mne zhivotsya nesladko Mne trudno nesti moyu noshu Nastanet den', i ya yeyo broshu Ya malen'kaya loshadka No stoyu ochen' mnogo deneg I ya vezu svoyu bol'shuyu povozku S togo na etot bereg Mne khochetsya plakat', mne khochetsya smeyat'sya Mne khochetsya prygat', valyat'sya i brykat'sya Chtoby byli druz'ya, ili khotya by odin No ya rabotayu, kak vol, v moyey telezhke kokain Ya umru ochen' rano, i ya znayu ob etom Mozhet byt' ne vesnoy, mozhet byt' rannim letom Ya lyublyu slushat' pesni, i kostra nyukhat' dym No nel'zya mne otvlekat'sya, ya vezu kokain Ya ustala uzhasno, ya khochu otdokhnut' '' ''S"yest' meshkov desyat' sena i nadolgo usnut' '' ''Ya khochu k perelotnym ptitsam vklinit'sya v klin No rabota vazhney, za spinoy kokain Mne protivno i trudno, no nel'zya otstupit' '' ''Khot' i khochetsya yest', khot' i khochetsya pit' '' ''My kogda-nibud' za eto v adskom plameni sgorim No vso eto potom, a v dannyy moment kokain Mne obidno, i kapayut slozy Kogda mne pod nogi kidayut rozy Kogda lyudi na ulitsakh i v oknakh kvartir Menya vstrechayut i ustraivayut pir na ves' mir Mne rady dazhe malyye deti Mne mashut dazhe derev'yev vetvi Menya privetstvuyut vse, vse, kak odin Ya privezla im novyy mir, Ya privezla kokain Ya malen'kaya loshadka I mne zhivotsya nesladko Mne trudno nesti moyu noshu Nastanet den', i ya yeyo broshu Ya malen'kaya loshadka No stoyu ochen' mnogo deneg I ya vezu svoyu bol'shuyu povozku S togo na etot bereg |-|English= I am a little horse My life isn't a picnic It's hard for me to bear my burden But the day will come and I will drop it I am a little horse But I cost a lot of money And I pull my big wagon From that to this shore I want to cry, I want to laugh I want to jump, to roll and to kick I want to have a few friends, or at least one friend But I am working like an ox, there's cocaine in my wagon I will die very early and I know about it Maybe not in spring, maybe in early summer I like to listen to songs, to smell the smoke of a campfire But I cannot be distracted - I am carrying cocaine I feel so tired, I want to get some rest To eat ten bags of hay and to fall asleep for long I want to join migratory birds But my work is more important, there's cocaine in my wagon I feel disgust and disgrace, but I cannot retreat Though I want to drink and I want to eat We will burn in hell for this, some day But it all will be later, for the moment - the cocaine I feel hurt, my tears are falling down When they throw roses before my feet When people on the streets and from the windows Welcome me and have a feast for the whole world Even little children are happy to see me Even the tree branches are waving at me Everyone greets me, everyone as one I have brought a new world to them I have brought cocaine I am a little horse My life isn't a picnic It's hard for me to bear my burden But the day will come and I will drop it I am a little horse But I cost a lot of money And I pull my big wagon From that to this shore Video Category:Independent Songs